This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Caspases are proteases involved in regulating cell death appropriately. As a result caspases are targets for both cancer drugs (anti-proliferative drugs) and neurodegeneration, since caspases are involved in disease progression in Huntington's, Alzheimer's and Parkinson's Diseases. Our project allows us to determine the structure of caspase-7 with a new class of inhibitors that may be provide caspase regulation with fewer side effects. In addition our structure will be the first to show the "active" conformation of the catalytic diad, and is thus poised to shed light on the molecular details of caspase function.